Timeline of the Andromeda Galaxy
This is a timeline of the history of the Andromeda Galaxy. The Andromedan calendar is divided into Andromedan Eras. Another page, which will be created soon, will describe, in more detail, the events that occurred in the Galaxy. The current Andromedan Era is: The Fourth Era (less formally known as the Time of Tension) The First Era (The Merging Period) (10 BYA - 7.5 BYA) abbreviation: FE *0 FE (10 BYA): The Andromeda Galaxy begins to form from proto-galaxies. *2 bil FE (8 BYA): The Andromeda Galaxy completes its formation. *2 bil FE (8 BYA): Dromed interferes in the making of species, causing the Estin to evolve. The Second Era (The Ancients Era) (7.5 BYA - 5 BYA) abbreviation: SE *0.5 SE (7 BYA): The Achrisians become sapient *1.5 SE (6 BYA): The Skojan evolve The Third Era (Stone Ring Era) (5 BYA - 2.5 BYA) abbreviation: TE *1 bil TE (4 BYA): Dirpion-104 goes hypernova. The entire Achrisian race goes extinct. The Last Dairyon, Aaron, goes into hiding for four billion years. *1 bil TE (4 BYA): The Alkan arrive in the Andromeda from the Milky Way Galaxy using a Stone Ring. *1.1 bil TE (3.9 BYA): The Estin and Alkan go towards an inter-galactic arms race. *1.2 bil TE (3.8 BYA): A 1,500 year war between the Estin and Alkan is stopped when the Stone Ring is destroyed. *1.4 bil TE (3.6 BYA): A disease spreads across the Skojan Empire, severely reducing its population. *2 bil TE (3 BYA): The Skojan disappear, leaving behind giant metallic spheres. The Fourth Era (The Time of Tension) (2.5 BYA - 0 BYA) abbreviation: Fe *2 129 997 857 Fe (370 000 000 BCE): The Miluri evolve. *2 131 921 231 Fe: The Kyekna evolve. *2.2 bil Fe (70 002 143 BCE): Tension begins to build up between the Miluri and the Estin when the Estin attack Milurian territory. The Miluri are unable to retaliate as they know almost nothing about the Estin, except their ancient rocketry, which is now very outdated. *2 499 975 349 Fe (20 365 BCE): The Klymu evolve. *2 499 995 736 Fe (857 BCE): The Klymu enter space. *2 499 997 857 Fe (2143 CE): The Second Holy Imperium of the Milurian People is proclaimed by Emperor Nicolas I. The Miluri attack Estin space and the First Miluro-Estin War begins. **The Chaos Crisis begins *2 499 997 858 Fe (2144 CE): The Eruption are making a come-back in the galaxy, attacking many small scale civilisations. *2 499 997 859 Fe (2145 CE): A civil war within the Second Holy Imperium of the Milurian People occurs. The Milurian Restoration Alliance is victorious and Nicolas I is exiled for life on a remote planet far from Milurian territory. The Milurian Republic is created. *2 499 997 859 Fe (2145 CE): The Skojan reappear, and a vessel from the Milky Way reaches the Andromeda Galaxy. * (2186 CE): **Chaos Crisis ends *2.5 bil Fe (4186 CE): The Milurian population drops dramatically after a large asteroid hits Miypria. Coincidentally, a few other asteroids hit other major population centres in the Milurian Republic. The Estin are blamed for the attack. The Second Miluro-Estin War occurs. The Fifth Era (1 - 2.5 BYL Years Later) abbreviation: fe The Fifth Era (abbreviated to 'fe' to avoid confusion with the First and Fourth Eras) is due to begin in approximately 1 billion years time. Many Andromedan fortune tellers, especially Milurian 'future readers', predict the following events to happen in the Fifth Era, and beyond. However, quite a few also predict other events, or variations on the events on this list, to occur. The Sixth Era (2.5 - 5 BYL) abbreviation: Se *4 bil Se (4 BYL): The Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies collide. The outcome of this event is the creation of the Lus Supergalaxy. Category:Galactic timelines